Star Ninjas
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Sasuke is the captain of the star fleet engine Yashimoto, while Naruto is the opposing captain of the star fleet engine Star Ninjas. Neji commanded star fleet 11 the shidousha army, something fishy is said about the only army that dresses in red and black


**_Star Ninjas_**

Summary: Okay, I know I've been slacking off lately with raw stories but this one is good. Sasuke is the captain of the star fleet engine Yashimoto, while Naruto is the opposing captain of the star fleet engine Star Ninjas. Neji commanded star fleet 11 the shidousha army, something suspicious is to be said about the only army that dresses in red and black.

Ino sloppily wiped a mixture of soda residue and saliva from her chin with a swipe of her pink jumpsuit sleeve half awake she arose from the ground and stood up. She had been rudely awoken by the sound of trumpets and mind blowing loud drums. Ino immediately checked herself in the mirror and looked down the line of perfect soldiers or Imperial Kishin heishi (noble soldiers). She imitated them, standing up as straight as possible, her face without expression and and feet as close together as possible. Not a word was uttered out of anyone's lips.

The Captain came down the hall followed by a large band that announced his arrival, they were dressed in gold and very dark blue. Sasuke Uchiha surveyed the Kishin Heishi with careful red eyes. He did not give the order to make themselves at ease so they patiently hardened their faces and didn't dare move and inch. The gold band Sasuke wore around his forehead and arms were a sign that he was the captain. The new recruits looked to their knew leader in high respect.

Ino felt a sneeze coming on, she twitched her nose begging it not to start noise. She inhaled and exhaled out of her mouth inconspicuously to try and make the fact discrete, she didn't know how strict he was but that battering rod Sasuke held in his right hand didn't look like it was meant for playing. Ino stood up even straighter, hoping Sasuke would just pass along but he checked every individual carefully; he was only 5 people away. Ino nearly groaned in agony as the pressure increased and Sasuke got closer, she almost squealed in disbelief as the image of her actually sneezing in his face popped up. She wasn't on the star fleet yet and she had spent the better part of her life training for this honor.

Sasuke's dark oily red eyes met Ino's cerulean blue eyes with disdain immediately. On Sasuke's part of course. Ino didn't dare furrow her brows or look to Sasuke's hand which was gripping the wooden and metal rod even tighter the sound making her lose focus on not sneezing in his face.

"Cadet, do you have a problem?" He barked loudly, a wave of air stealing its way through Ino's nostrils making the job twice as hard. Ino was now furious at the fact that it was taking so long to get rid of this embarrassing itch. Ino shook her head clearly, but not obnoxiously. "That is what I thought, yet you are still fidgeting, do I scare you? For if I do you can leave." Sasuke said getting closer, Ino didn't even breath the itch was almost going to blow.

"Sir, we have word from ambassador Yuki to take quick action on the Yoroshi case." A general so it seemed, said with a matching outfit to Sasuke's, but he was missing a few stars and ribbons. Sasuke didn't remove his glare from the blonde. The Cadets all wore a plain white t-shirt with dark blue pants and boots, no accessories allowed.

"General Uzaki, you are to take my position that I am standing in right now, and dismiss the rest except for this one. Make her stand her until I return." Sasuke said in an authoritative voice, Ino lost it, she sneezed. Thankfully enough, it was away from Sasuke. Sasuke looked back to her with a more relaxed glaze. "I see, and could you not tell me about this, allergy problem Cadet?" Sasuke said directly to Ino. Ino froze.

"I didn't want to talk back at all, Honorable Head Captain Uchiha." Ino said, in the hardest voice she could muster, Sasuke looked at her uneasy eyes that almost ordered him not to punish her. "Cadet, what is your name?" He asked, daring her to make him repeat himself with his eyes.

"Ino Yamanka, Ino being my first name, Honorable Head Captain Uchiha." Ino said, hoping that would make him turn around and attend to his duties.

"___Yamanaka_ Ino is to clean this entire hall and the administration office hall as well; Cadets dismissed." Sasuke ordered before leaving, the band following him. Ino slid down the wall, a palish comrade appeared before her. 

"Need help, comrade?" He said, the male had dark hair and a clean face, innocent newly so it seemed, as if he ran from his past mere days ago. Ino studied him more, he was tidy and kept his combat boots remarkably clean and polished. His hair wasn't unkempt in the least in fact it looked as if he was a hair dresser, his tussles were as black as the night, and his smile childish.

"Please, comrade." Ino said, the Cadets referred to each other as comrades unless they personally know the person, or they request to be called a certain name.

"My name is Sai, but you can call me Mark Man X if you'd like. My old academy did, we all had nicknames, and this sounded really cool to me, plus..." Sai said going to Ino's ear. "I met Naruto-sama a month ago and he said ladies love mystery and secret names." Ino looked him up and down. Naive was marked down on the list she had of him.

"Right, anyway, thanks for your help." Ino said sweeping the last of the dirt into the dust pan.

"Yamanaka Ino, did Uchiha-sama order someone to accompany you in your chore?" General Uzaki said, he too carrying the rod of punishment so it seemed in his left hand. Ino thought of making up some elaborate story of anything, but Sai was gunning to save her.

"I offered Sir, my deepest apologies, I had not thought of--"Sai said being interrupted by the loud assault of the broad stick. His face was beet red, and had a harsh imprint of the steel indented on the left side of his face. Ino cried out in horror. "Sir, it was a mere accident! I will clean all halls to make up for my insolence!" Ino shouted, standing up straight and giving him a proper bow and salute. The general looked even more angry. With a few swear words involved in his sentence, he punished her to clean the outhouse of Star Ninja's star fleet grounds. Ino gaged as a reflex, the toilet outhouse?

"Cadets, dismissed." General Uzaki said before turning around and leaving, until he was out of sight, Ino dashed to Sai. "We have to get that taken care of." She said desperately, Sai's face was frozen still from the impact. He shook his head and smiled to her, "No worries, the infantry is only about half the star fleet away, I'll survive." he joked. Ino relaxed a little, but tears began to form anyway.

"It was my fault, you helped me out, and in return I got you a big fat smack on the face of all places!" Ino said trying not to touch the swollen mark. Sai shrugged,

"You know, I've had worse; once I was posted to a metal pole, and was beaten with a whip." Sai said turning around and lifting up the light t-shirt, deep cuts and scars covered a good portion of his back side. Ino choked out a sob.

"From who? Why?" Ino said trying to contain her sorrow, Sai sighed realizing his mistake. "Oh, nothing, I wanted it er--_deserved_ it, is probably what I should say." He said.

"What? What could ever--" Ino began, "I use to be an--never mind, lets get this taken care of shall we, don't want my date tonight to freak out at the sight of it." Sai said speed walking ahead. Ino by instinct sped walked faster until she was entire footsteps ahead, Sai began to jog, which in turn, Ino began to run. They laughed down the hall ways, dodging and apologizing to those who were innocently mixed up in it all.

"My gosh!" The nurse cried out, the two were bent over hands on their knees exhaling fast and loud. "What happened?" The nurse said almost fearful of the answer.

"General Uzaki punished me." Sai said, "Well, do you have an abrasion of any sort, any reason to be here?" the nurse said to Ino. Ino apologized, said good bye and left.

Star Ninjas-Uzumaki Star Fleet

"ID and passage proof please." A rather young man with red spiky hair said popping his gum in annoyance of Ino's "ugly" fashion statement.

"Man, they do not treat you newbies well at all." He said, he wore a dark green and purple outfit which meant he had already passed the Star Fleet Exams years ago. The cadets of the Star Ninjas only wore grey boots, baby blue pants, and grey/greenish/brown shirts. Ino rolled her eyes that were looking at her purse, fishing out her ID and a passage card. The young man looked to her then her ID about 7 times before letting her pass.

Luckily, she wasn't discriminated against by the Star Ninja's Cadets like she would be if she were a Star Ninja going to Neji's base. (This all takes place on Earth and Outer space whenever she's on a Star Fleet she's outer space, but right now she's on ground. With Sai she was in outer space.)

Ino had put on a ski mask, wore gloves, and dark clothing to try and be incognito as much as possible. She should have worn a Hazmat or better yet and oxygen tank. The outhouse reeked of obscene smells of all sorts, no one even bothered with the air freshener or even kindly spray a few gallons of perfume and cologne in the least. Ino had to run down to the Star Fleet section 12 to get that, that's the star fleet's gift shop. Automatically, the cashier's hand went for the security button.

"No!! No, I'm no robber, honest!!" Ino said waving her hands in her defense. The store staff gathered with ridiculous "weapons" if to be called that, which unless fully skillfully used could pose no threat (brooms, mace, a water bottle,...bag of chips opened and half eaten). "I only want 6 bottles of air freshener, that I am planning to buy! And a few more cleaning supplies." Ino said pulling out her wallet, the store clerks gripped their "accouterments" even tighter, one of them held the broom like bat. Ino took off her mask and looked directly at the camera. "I am not going to pull out a gun!!!" I shouted.

The cadets in the store ran out of the giftshop at the words "am going to pull out a gun" faster than their feet should have carried them. Ino sighed in agitation, she was now apathetic at whether they believed her or not, and just pulled out the cash. With both eyes on her, the clerk rang up the items that were right behind him with astounding speed and told her to leave. With a little growl of annoyance Ino left.

She began on the outhouse with a look of disgust, she had worn super strong 4 layered gloves, yet she still felt as if the grime was so dangerous that it snaked its way down from the pores of the glove straight onto her flesh. She did the best job possible, and she knew so because one of the cadets muttered "That use to be white not brown?".

Yashimoto*

Ino tackled her mattress with her body, "Well, hello new roommate." someone said in a sultry knock off voice. Ino shivered, she knew that voice that mocked anything sexy. It wasn't so much as the person who made her shiver, but just her sense of humor.

"Ten-chan, do we have to go through this, this early in the morning?" Ino said her face buried in her pillow. "Ah, it was so cool, we got free food at lunch, and we got an elite tour on those cool gliders, we saw Venus!" Tenten said excitedly. "And, we have a third roommate, the name is Sakura Haruno. I don't know what gender but I'm hoping its a bo--"Tenten began, Ino perked up, she did a flip from face down to standing up victoriously!

"Ten-chan, be an absolute friend, and find out when she is to come!" Ino said happily, she had heard of Sakura and she would get a good rep as having her as friend and roommate.

"Right away, ma'am." Tenten said typing up a hacker's code into the registration document. "In about 7 minutes!" Tenten said startled, Ino rampaged the place in an effort to get the place tidy once more. Ino kicked her sneakers box under the bed once she heard the rattling of the finely polished doorknob.

A pink haired baroness with an old fashioned look to her came in, with an smile on her face. "Hello, comrades." She smiled, her Japanese was perfect, no hint of slang ever used in her voice during conversation.

"Why did you come so late?" Ino asked after awhile of Sakura's healthy, yet tasty tea. "Uchiha-Sama wanted to get to know me and my work better, our interview was delayed due to the Yoroshi case. Madame Yuki wanted his elite advice on it, He even asked my opinion!!" Sakura smiled, it was a tad bit obvious she had a crush on him. Ino smiled politely, he was very handsome, he had clean skin, and kept hair that was young yet, professional when the need ever arisen. Ino had a blush forming when she thought of his stature, he had to be no older than 23 just a year or two above herself.

"Man, if Neji-sama, ever asked me about my opinion when we were growing up, I'd be in those offices where all the action happens!" Tenten said laughing. Ino and Sakura laughed as well, mostly out of connection. Their conversation picked up quickly after that, and stories of all sorts were told until a solid friendship formed and rose like the sun. Dawn's bells woke them up, it was a tranquil bell, a warning to all cadets that the real alarm clock would ring soon. Ino dashed for the shower first, winning the only private shower in the room. Sakura and Tenten had to reside into going to the public shower, at least it was safer from the noise of the band's playing so loudly.

Glide Ship 54-

Ino hooked on her strap bars to the metal protection bar in front of her. It was every one's first mission, exempting the non-cadets that lead the mission. It was very coincidental that Ino was paired in the same group as she was years ago, and her new roommates. Shikamaru looked oddly refreshed for him that is, which meant he was more than half awake. He was humming the 1812 Overture by Tchaikovsky underneath his breath. It was a domino affect and the whole group except Sakura was humming it, they were forced to in a way because it had no words. When the humming ceased everyone was joyfully laughing. One of the band members began to play the Imperial March from Star Wars which got him major comments of approval and tagging in. Once 'Its A Small World' came up, the whole sing along thing ended. The lone starter wasn't laughed at, it was far too childish though to be continued.

"Cadets' this is your pilot speaking, Flight Glider Ship 54 has been delayed 17 minutes; Ino Yamanaka please head out, General Uzaki and Captain Uchiha-sama wish to speak with you." The pilot said, Ino's ears were engulfed in flames, her face reddened to the point of it being identical to red paint. Cannon balls went off in her head, sweat drenched her newly ironed shirt and her forehead, her palms were sweaty. She had questions roaming around in every corner of her head. The Cadets looked to each other in worry on account of what happened yesterday. Ino felt as if she was stepping into her grave. and stood with the store clerk. Ino's lip began to quiver, she began to chew it, but then as she inched closer the C & G began to take notice of her.

"Sirs." Ino said bowing.

"Confess." The general said before Sasuke, which was a big mistake. Sasuke's face looked as if he was going to punish the general immediately, but he spared him of the public eyes. Sasuke looked angry already, they had disciplinary whips, the red ones that lit on fire after a few strokes, and the blue one that electrocuted the victim after 2 strokes.

"Yamanaka Ino, were you planning to rob the Star Fleet Star Ninjas (said as if that was the dumbest name in the world) gift shop?" Sasuke said gripping the whip before she even spoke.

"Sir, I beg you, look at the tapes, I said very clearly, that I had no intention, nor did I have a single weapon on me, I only did the chore the General instructed me to do, and I needed a few supplies." Ino said her eyes stinging already, Sasuke looked at her as if she were telling the truth yet, none the less incompetent. Ino messed around with her fingers and nervously looked to Sasuke and the General for belief.

"Actually, I do remember a few remarks being of innocence, she said something like needing air freshener and cleaning supplies, and uh...that she--oh..." The clerk said obviously making a mistake. "My apologies." He said, Sasuke had half a mind to whip the boy for wasting everyone's time. He looked up to the Glider windows and saw everyone's eye on scene. Ino broke under the embarrassment of everyone finding out she was a mere cleaner and an clumsy punishment target. Tears began to fall down her red cheeks, Sasuke looked to her as if she was weak, yet he brought her around with his arm and continued to walk, giving the go to the pilot to go ahead, and dismissing the general and the clerk.

"Come to my office to cool off." He said, Ino buried her face in his clean expensive looking gold and dark blue button up shirt with jeweled buttons. They caught him to come on an off day she assumed. Against his wishes, she brought her entire body to cover herself, he tried to give himself space, but Ino had enough embarrassment to last her the rest of the year.

"Sit." He said, shutting the door. Every thing looked top of the line expensive, the awards and ribbons and ohhh, Ino felt her head become dizzy.

"Sit down Cadet." He said formally with an undertone of anger, Ino sat down at his harsh voice. She put her legs together like a lady and then crossed them, uncrossed them, and crossed them again with her hands laced together. Sasuke who was reading How To Get Along With People For Geniuses, he brought the book down at the sound of clothes fidgeting. Ino noticed that he had reading glasses, and tried hard not to blush at his sudden beauty.

"Sorry." Ino said rather informally, she looked at his desk and saw the techno map of Neji's Star Fleet, with people moving around and such, it was built it and most likely touch screen.

"Mind your business." Sasuke said shutting it off at a turn of the dial. Ino sat back, "I'm missing my mission, please, sir. When's the next one leaving?" Ino said right after his words.

"Your on suspension." Sasuke said, Ino stood up rudely in fact. She didn't dare open her mouth to oppose, Sasuke was captain for a reason.

"Yamanaka," He began taking off his really hot black glasses, Ino listened attentively.

"Sit down." He said, daring her to make him repeat himself a 4th time. Without fail, Ino was in the seat with her head down and mind racing.

"For how long?" She said meekly, "Cadet, I cannot hear cowards its as if they have no voices." Sasuke said indirectly telling her to either shut her mouth, or say what's on her mind.

"Sir, how long!" Ino said standing up, and saluting. Sasuke stood up this time as well, instead of flying into rage at Ino's constant disobedience like what the General would have done he simply said,

"Until further notice."

"Sir, what shall I do in that time?" Ino said sitting down, she looked to his book, "I could teach you how to get along with people," Ino started.

"Most certainly not, you are not the hot commodity to our superior staff, your communications skills are constantly depleting." Sasuke said. Ino looked down in shame, her face burning. Sasuke looked apologetically to her, "Be my assistant instead, well, at least my assistant's assistant." Sasuke said, wondering if that made sense.

"You do know why your suspended, I assume?" Karin the assistant said, throwing a stack of paper's Ino's way. Ino dived and fell to go get it before it hit the ground. Succeeding, though injured.

"Uh, actually, no." Ino said really thinking about how unfair Sasuke was being.

"The Cadets are going on the hardest mission of the year, to you know, see the good ones from the immature ones. He did want you, uh...dying." Karin said regretting her words at Ino's horrified face.

"There is other ways!! Stop that glider ship! Please, my friends are there!" Ino cried out in despair, tugging on Karin's clothing, a formal business suit with a skirt. Karin flew down at the unexpected tug. "Ino stop it! Stop! Stop it! Okay!" Karin said once Ino began to wail and tug. Sasuke came running in, with a sword in his right hand this left static blue.

"Sasuke-sama!" Karin yelled in rejoice, running to him and hugging him. Ino froze haphazardly on the floor, her banks messily in her face.

"Sasuke you have to stop that glider please!" Ino said, running to Sasuke who let down his static hand and put his sword in the sliding hole. He pardoned her not immediately arising and saluting.

"Ino, its for the betterment of our Army." Sasuke said with pain in his voice. Ino looked as if he stabbed her.

"Then how do you sleep at night?" She asked like a curious child. "Lots of alcohol, and tons of self discipline." Sasuke said distraught to Ino's coming tears.

"Please...no more...." She said, trying to reach out to him, "I, Ino--we cannot---stand up Cadet!!" Sasuke yelled at Ino's pleading eyes.

"You can't send them out to die!!" Ino sobbed, Sasuke took his gun and shot it. A weird feeling covered Ino's head a surge of nausea swept her. Her vision faded, and she felt her body hit the ground.

........

"Did he shoot me?!" Ino yelled jumping onto the medical bed.

"No, and you are very lucky he didn't, you had high levels of nausea and your emotional glands were swollen. In fact your more than lucky because if you had gone on that mission you would have surely died in my opinion. Without the medical care..." The nurse said her voice draining from Ino's ears.

_My friends...are they still alive? My faith is, but I can't help but think...who is the strongest--Shikamaru mentally of course, possibly Sakura physically, but emotionally who could hold down the fort? Tenten? Ugh, this is wrong I should be focusing on who could lead them, protect them, how to get a hold of them. _

"You know, you've been out quite a while, missed the whole mission." The nurse said tapping Ino's arm that was wired to the I.V with a ball point pen, old fashion now that they have electrical thoughts that could be put and erased on paper that matches your genes and mind waves.

"Really? Who died?" Ino said sitting up straight, careful not to move around too much, too risky because it might trigger another episode--faint thingies.

"Actually...for the first time in Cadet History aboard the Yashimoto, every single Cadet survived Mission I Swamps." The nurse said proudly. Tenten and Sakura were passing by with their hover lunches, mildly bruised yet, excitedly talking. Shikamaru was half way across the room, asleep. Ino tipped toed his way once the nurse turned her back. She heard metallic grinding and crashing, realizing that she was still attached.

"Too eager to wait, huh?" A familiar voice said behind her, it was a deep one with an undertone of amusement. If it was Sasuke Ino wouldn't be able to control her anger, nor bare the embarrassment yet again.

"Yeah..." She meekly laughed, hugging her comrade who had obviously broken his arm, and had a band aid wrap around his forehead.

"Shikamaru saved the whole team, its best he told you how." Sai said pointing his cast to Shika who was now wide awake.

Ino sat on his lap, and brushed loose hair out of the way, he had cut his hair not like military short, but shorter. Ino played with the spikes waiting for him to speak, testing out his voice.

"I thought, _what would Ino do?_ I kinda bombarded the whole team with insults and orders. None the less it worked, saved every last one of them." Shikamaru said, Ino looked at him with proud eyes. "Great job." Ino said with tears in her eyes.

"What? Why are you crying, because you missed the mission?" Shikamaru said his arms under each other. She shook her head.

"They sent you there purposefully." Ino whispered, Shikamaru's eyes widened in mock.

"Really? No..." He said sarcastically, Ino fidgeted a whine, "No, like made it super hard." she insisted.

"Well, Ino that's tough, shouldn't have joined the Star Army if you can't handle these types of things." Shikamaru said coldly, wondering why an emotional girl would ever think of joining something so difficult.

The fanfares went off, Ino placed her head in Shikamaru's shoulder, he moved. "Sorry." She said laughing. He got up, and stood at attention. Ino quickly scrambled on her feet and stood at attention saluting honorably as Sasuke came in. He looked almost shocked in his eyes at he saw the mess in the corner, the place Ino was.

"Nurse, have Yamanaka Ino clean up after herself." Sasuke said coldly, angry at Ino's insolence once again. The nurse bowed in response, the entire Nursing staff bowed. Ino scurried to the site, and began to fold drastically, blushing beet red. She suddenly stopped at the snickers behind her, she turned around the amusement in the general's eyes. Sasuke looked apathetic, man did she dislike those two's behavior with a passion. She didn't even dare open her mouth though, she would surely be punished and maybe even shot to an extreme thinking.

When she finished, she looked Shikamaru, and he signaled her to come back by him discreet of course about it. Ino ran his way, almost too close; yet they showed no expression.

"Excuse you, what is your relation to her?" The general said walking over slowly, his boots filled with meat, his chest span was twice that of Ino's and his body build could potentially crush her if he decided to sit on her. Ino didn't step back, and said nothing, realizing he was talking to Shikamaru.

"General, Uzaki, she is my best friend." Shika said truthfully, though without expression. Sasuke's eyes sparked in interest, he was now looking at them.

"Dismiss the accusation, general, my orders. More importantly, I would like to congratulate each and every one of you of a job very much well done." Sasuke said initiating a clapping sequence.

"Exempting Yamanaka Ino." The general said not even looking at her. Ino's face was red of mortification, which right now was the mood of the week winning so far by....a lot.

"Actually, included, Cadet Yamanaka showed true heart and love for her fellow comrades." Sasuke said, starting another clap, Ino blushed because she was so happy.

........

Ino was on her way to lunch, and she turned the corner jabbing her stomach softly because of its incessant growling. _Almost there, hold it._ Ino said to herself in her mind, ironically the stomach stopped.

"Now, Cadet, it is an order that you have lunch in my office. Understood?" The general's low masculine voice was now lower. Ino felt angered that he was harassing and taking advantage of his power. She growled herself now, "Permission to speak?" the brown haired cadet said meekly.

"Permission granted." He chuckled, gently touching her chin, and cornering her to the wall. He rested his arm behind her head, and tilted up her chin.

"Sir, I am knee high in work, now that I'm back from the mission." She said uneasily. "Truly?" He said sort of shocked that he hadn't thought of that.

"Please, I insist you do your work then in my office." He said before leaving, he waved his hand to dismiss her. Ino caught the trembling girl's arm.

"Its okay. I'll help you." Ino smiled, "No, you get in too much trouble already, plus he is my boyfriend." the cadet said smiling. Once again, Ino felt hoodwinked.

Ino made her way to Cadet's Cafeteria Hall, and down the hall way she saw Sai with his cast trying to wave to her to come sit next to him. A younger looking girl brought his hand down and scolded his dogmatic actions.

"Hey, guys." Ino said dropping her things down, she took off her boots which was risky because if Sasuke or the general were to come at any moment it would prove to be a big mistake. None the less, tired Ino threw caution to the wind and began to chat. At the sound of Ino's growling stomach reminding her she was hungry, Sai stuffed her mouth with one of his sushi. "Its to last you until you patiently wait your way up the line." Sai winked, his girlfriend however did not. "Did you just use the same--" She began, Sai tried to fill her mouth too, "Gross! Sai you are in so much--hey! Get back here!!" The younger red headed girl said running after him. Ino laughed, she swung her leg around and turned. The fanfares went off again, she didn't roll her eyes, and that took lots of self control and honor. Especially when hungry. The whole entire line left the cafeteria and went into the hall, lined up accordingly and saluted standing straight up.

Sasuke, red faced and angry went down the hall, so Ino knew not to play with him.

"56. **Fifty six**, who pranked my office?" Sasuke said, not even using names but rather rankings. He was talking to Ino, who was basically marked "trouble maker" to him. Ino whimpered, "E-excuse me, Sir, me?" she said terrified at his accusation. This would most definitely result in a whipping.

Sasuke moved dangerously close to her, "Cadet 56, did you prank my office?" He said like a demand rather than question, which threw Ino off for a few seconds. "Sir, I did not, would not ever." She said immediately, he looked even angrier.

"Do you play me for a fool Cadet?!" He said losing his temper and grabbing her pony tail by the root of it, groping the bottom of the ribbon that sufficed for a hair tie. Ino flew forward at his effortless throw. He was far stronger than she imagined him to be. He turned her direction and his sword met the tip of her nose, making it bleed.

"Sir, I did not, honest!" She begged, moving back, trying to find ground. Sasuke rose his sword to attack, then turned around.

"The first Cadet to find me the harshest punishment allowed is getting 4 missions off!" He said too angry to even think of something worse than wanting to slice her.

"Sir, I promise you I--" Ino tried, Sasuke kicked her face, she fell to the ground from the ground.

"Make another sound, I dare you." He threatened, malice in his voice.

"Sasuke-kunny bunny!!" A loud girlie voice said, Ino's attention focused on Sasuke's sword. But, everyone tense and hurting physically of the tension looked to a naked woman, covered only by fog and mist.

"Naruto you son of a--" Sasuke began heatedly, drawing his sword again. Naruto realized what was happening, and apologized quickly turning back. Ino turned her face away to hide her tears from her near death experience.

"Cadet...Cadet!" Sasuke said with authority, Ino couldn't look at him it was too dishonorable. But, reluctantly she looked towards Naruto, Sasuke, and the Cadets, but not making certain eye contact. She crawled into a ball before rising on her feet, standing straight, and saluting.

"Sir!" she said wiping her tears away in an aggressive swipe. Sasuke looked deeply apologetic and immensely saddened with his eyes.

"Ino, your dismissed." He said, removing all emotion from his barking voice. Ino didn't know what to do, how dare he--she just moved on, she just...left.

"You are all dismissed!" He yelled turning half way around.

By the time Ino had gotten back to duty, people were whispering, Sakura went up to her. After the polite apology conversation, Sakura brought up what she really wanted to say.

"Lucky! Captain Sasuke wants you in his office effective immediately!! Like, _job _wise!" Sakura said pushing Ino into Sasuke's office direction.

"Yamanaka, close the door please, type 4567qut in the computer at random please. Ino went over to the computer and typed it in.

"Sir." She said saluting, he brought her hand down almost at the same time as the windows or anyway of seeing in shut down and was metallic, and she heard no sound it actually felt as if someone placed in ear plugs.

"Sit, be as formal as you want with me, I deserve it." He said opening a bottle of something. Ino sat down on his desk and put her legs together.

"Why did you target me?" She said, not in the least bit teary. "Can I be formal as well, friend wise?" He asked, Ino hesitated but nodded. He sat down on the desk as well, "Because you were the only one I could think of that had a motive against me." he said truthfully, taking long gulps of the apple cider smelling bottle. He exhaled with half of his heart into it, "Look, it was my fault. Naruto made me feel twice as bad after hearing what the general forced you to do." he said moving closer.

Ino placed her head on his shoulder remembering, "I envied your friend today." Sasuke said abruptly, "Huh?" Ino said,

"I, uh, never mind...I-I envied him. The spiky haired one with his hair down." Sasuke said nervously, drinking out of the metal water bottle as if it was water.

"Why? I use to, only a little, because he was smart, trusted by everyone, and he could do what ever and succeed." Ino said truthfully.

"He casually sat down;oh yeah, give my greetings and best wishes, but he had you on his lap. I don't know why, but I felt a ping of jealousy, not angry at all, but just a bit jealous." Sasuke said, "Do, you want me to sit on yours, Cap?" Ino said looking down at her hands.

"No, I'm good." He said nervously, he tried to drink but it sputtered out and pushed by Ino sitting on his lap anyway.

"That's what I do with my friends, they say no, I say, yes--do it anyway!" She said smiling.

A/N: Thank you for reading, please review! GOD bless you. This took sooo long, but I love it! Love it!

SnowyWolfe,

GOD bless ;)!!


End file.
